Finally
by borabora
Summary: What happens when someone else asks Hermione out... Will Ron do nothing? Or will he use all that Gryffindor courage to tell Hermione what he feels? READ AND REVIEW! story 100 TIMES BETTER THAN SUMARY!
1. Another guy

**A/N: I own non of the characters... except for Sebastian and Olga... Everyone else is product of the imagination of a Lovely and Extraordinary lady... know as.. J.K.! haha! Hope u like my story... the characters may seem a little intense... but hey.. for all of us who dream with this happening... it wont matter! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Another guy

'_Where is she? She's got to be here'-_ Ron thought as he gave a quick glance around the place. He was standing at the front door of the library, obviously, looking for Hermione. _'Come one… Where are you…'_ - He was really exhausted and had his robes all covered with mud because of the quidditch practice he had just finished and that he had spend wondering about why Hermione hadn't gone to cheer him up, if she already knew that soon they were having their match against Slytherin.

So after a few minutes of just standing at the door – _'I must look stupid just standing here, staring… oh there you are…' – _he smiled as he caught sight of a beautiful young girl, sitting next to the window, she had brown, bushy, long hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was staring at a book, Ron knew that because he knew perfectly well that when she read, she was completely devoted to her reading and right now she was just there, looking absentminded at the book, playing with her fingers and smiling.

He entered to the library and started his way towards Hermione walking carefully as he passed by a table of snickering third years and was successful on avoiding the sharp looks of Madame Pince as she noticed the muddy trails he was leaving behind him. _'God, she's gorgeous – _Ron felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks growing hot_ – Stop it Ronald… Control yourself… Oh but she's lovely… It's like she's glowing or something…' _– he couldn't help but notice that the sunlight harmonized perfectly with her soft, creamy skin and had to fight the urge of running to her and start kissing her neck… and her hands… and her cheeks… he sighed and stopped right in front of her table, with a silly smile playing on his lips. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

"Good practice I assume? – she said looking suspiciously at his face – I'll take that smile as a yes – she turned her sight to the book again and asked without looking at him - Did you finish your Potions essay Ronald because I'm not finishing it for you if you thought..."

"Nice to see you too Hermione and thanks for asking, yes I had a good practice and seeing you so interested in my Potions essay you must know I finished it yesterday"- answered her Ron with his face full of pride.

"Oh – she opened her mouth in a surprised way - that's new to me, what happened to the please-finish-my homework Ronald I knew?" – She asked teasingly.

'_Argh that bloody smile, God I could just melt'_ "Well maybe I've realized its time to change and I've decided to do all my homework in time" – replied Ron.

"Yeah right, the last time you decided you were changing your attitude it lasted no more than 2 days Ronald – she paused at the sight of his expression, he was making that sad puppy face - awww come on don't look at me like that its just that I find it hard to …"

" 'Mione are you ready?" – asked suddenly avoice interrupting their conversation.

It was Sebastian Sparks, he studied Ancient Runes with Hermione; he was really tall and handsome with his curly dark hair, tanned skin and green eyes.

''_Mione? Who the hell he thinks he is calling her 'Mione; she's my 'Mione' _"We are talking here mate – Ron gave him an angry look and turned to Hermione – Ready for what?"

'H_e's jealous' _"We are taking a walk Ronald – she looked at him with disbelief– and yes Sebastian, I'm ready – she gave him a sweet smile and then said - just let me take this books to Madam Pince"

Hermione went directly to Madam Pince to handle her the books she had just finished using, living an angry Ronald with a confused Sebastian.

"Look mate dunnow what's gotten in to you but as far as I'm concerned you and Hermione are just friends, I mean that's what she told me when I asked her" – said Sebastian breaking the ice between them.

'_Mental this one, mates? Yeah right … How can she go out with him…? I mean… cant she see that it… well she failed Divination so I don't think she has a clue about my feelings for her… God I love her… I've got to do something… Got to talk to Harry…'_ "Look SEBASTIAN lets get things straight you hurt her or put one of your bloody fingers on her and I'll kill you – and then he whispered menacingly - I swear I will" – and finishing this sentence Ron stormed out of the library pushing a poor 4th year flat to the floor.

"Oh bloody hell; sorry – he said quickly as he helped the poor girl to get up to her feet again – I'm really sorry – he smiled shyly, seeing that she was, in fact really beautiful, she had long black hair and deep honey eyes - are you alright?"

"Oh well… I think I am" – answered the girl, rubbing her knee.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could carry you to the hospital wing if you want me to" _'and now you are a gentleman Ronald' _

"Oh no… I mean – she blushed and looked at the floor – no its ok, you should go now, you seem to be in a hurry"

"Yeah well actually I am, so mmm… I don't know your name yet, wait a minute – he looked at her sweeter – are you a Gryffindor?" _'Nice one… really nice, really smooth, now the girl will definitely think that you are stupid'_

"Oh yes I am – she smiled shyly and then she looked at her feet – and my name is Olga, Olga Jewel Cases"

"Well that's a beautiful name, Olga – she blushed and he didn't know why but he felt confident, he was secretly hoping that Hermione was watching him, talking to some one else, a GIRL - nice to meet you and please accept my apologies again – he said bowing - I guess I'll see you around"

Then as he ran trough the corridors and climbed up the portrait hole, Ron couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in his stomach.

'_It's called jealousy YOU IDIOT'_

Ron entered to the common room and found Harry sitting near to the fireplace holding hands with Ginny. He knew his best friend was dating his sister and he was ok with that but it was very weird to see them together. He was exhausted and angry so he could hardly speak.

"SHE…IS… TAKING A WALK… TAKING A WALK… WITH THAT PRAT… SEBASTIAN… SEBASTIAN SPINNER SPARKS… WHATEVER… CAN'T BELIEVE SHES DATING HIM…"

Ginny and Harry looked at him puzzled but somehow they just knew he was talking about Hermione. Minutes before Ginny was telling Harry that Hermione had accepted Sebastian's invitation to go out for a walk.

"Honestly mate it's just a walk, why are you so angry?" – asked Harry trying not to laugh at his friend's face. He was as red as his hair.

'_JUST A WALK? JUST A WALK... HE'LL TRY TO KISS HER … OH NO I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE THAT' _"Just a walk? Come on Harry, It looked more like a date to me, standing in there and offering her his hand…" – Ron was hardly breathing.

"Ronald Weasley you cant be mad with Hermione or with Sebastian, if she's with him it is entirely your fault" – said Ginny looking angrily at his brother.

"Oh shut up Ginevra, don't talk about things you don't know – he snapped - why would you say it's my fault anyway?"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you shut and listen to me Ronald – shesighed - God sometimes you can be such and idiot – she said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips - Its obvious that you fancy Hermione, Oh for Christ sake Ronald don't you dare to say you don't – Ginny was looking exactly like Mrs. Weasley – and its obvious that she fancies you too. It's just that you two are too stupid to tell each other how you feel."

"Ginny's right mate – Harry said first smiling at Ginny and then looking at Ron – If you don't want to see Hermione with some one else you should tell her how you feel before you two, you know have a fight again."

'_Tell her how I feel… Well I've thought of that but never really planed to do it… What if she laughs at my face or tells me that she's already dating some one else, SHES DATING SOMEONE ELSE… I'm mad at myself for not telling her how I really feel… It's like I'm being dishonest with her… Can't stand this…Im so mad and besides I'm starving' _"I don't think that's a good idea – he said starting to turn around when Ginny reached his arm gave him warning look - okay FINE Ginny don't look at me like that I'll think of something I swear but please don't tell her anything ok? Im really hungry Im getting something to eat, see you later guys" – and he headed to the kitchens to see if he could get any food from Dobby.

"He can be such an idiot Harry; honestly I can't understand why Hermione likes him so much I mean she only accepted because she knew Ron wouldn't ask her out" – Ginny said looking at Harry's eyes.

"I know he can be difficult sometimes but I mean they are meant for each other just look at them fighting all the time and then walking and laughing like nothing happened… but I don't think they are as cute as us" – Harry said leaning to her and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"That was nice… What about this one?"– And she kissed him softly on the lips, hugging him slowly.

"I forgot that the kitchen's are…GUYS YOU CAN'T BE KISSING HERE INFRONT OF EVERYONE" – Ron shouted when he entered to the common room again and caught his sister kissing his best friend. Harry blushed so hard that he was now matching Ginny's hair.

"Oh come off it Ronald you're just jealous because you can't kiss Hermione like this right Harry? – Harry couldn't answer he suddenly became very interested in his shoes, the fire place and the ceiling.

'_She's so right… I would love to be hugging Hermione and giving her a kiss? God that would be just…' _"Honestly Ginny you're crazy what makes you say something like that… – he said blushing – well Im off to bed, if you see 'Mione tell her I was waiting for her. Night guys"

Ron ran up the stairs and headed to the boys dormitory. It was empty. He was glad; he wanted to be alone for some time. He put on his pajamas and walked to the window. He saw that Sebastian and Hermione were heading back to the castle, holding hands. Seeing them made him sick.

'_What were they doing? I mean that was a long walk… God Ginny's right… I really need to do something about it'_

* * *

**A/N: God... I hope u all like this chapter... please review... that'll help me alot.. if you find grammar mistakes... it is because well.. English is not my natal language.. so.. im trying here... hihi... thanks! babye**


	2. The worst fight

The worst fight

Ron woke up early the next morning. Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville were still in bed. He decided to stay in bed till Harry woke up so they could go and have breakfast together. He didn't want to see Hermione on his own. Minutes passed and he started feeling really hungry. Forgetting about Harry he got off his bed and got dressed. He went down in to the common room and found it empty.

'_Man its early _– He thought – _Oh I could eat a cow right now… Poor girl she fell asleep in that chair, that position looks really uncomfortable… Wait a minute…'_ "Hermione? Is that you? – hemoved closerto have a better look at the girl that was laying down in thesofa – God 'Mione how could you sleep in here" _'You are getting beautiful every time I see you…I wonder what you are dreaming about…'_

"Rooon… whaat aree you … doing here? – she asked waking up and yawing widely – it's really early, I bet - she smiled - you are hungry" – she finished and then closed her eyes.

"Always right 'Mione – he said smilingwhile looking at her – I'm starving and YOU - soft laugh>- are falling asleep again" _'She looks exhausted, I better take her to her room… But she's asleep… I've got to carry her … And to carry her I've got to hold her…OhMerlin ...Stop being such a girl Ronald'. _He took Hermione in his arms and headed to the girls dormitory. _'Oh my… she smells so good… vanilla… I'm so hungry'_ He entered in to her room and found Parvati and Lavander still sleeping. _'God it is early'. _He carefully placed Hermione in her bed and sat next to her.

"What are you doing perv? – Lavander had just waken up – why are you watching her sleep, honestly Ron, that's pretty scary"

"Don't be silly Lavander, I just found her downstairs and though it would be better for her if she slept on her bed… watching her sleep" – muttered Ron slightly blushing. He got out of the room and headed to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

'_I know! I didn't have dinner last night! That's why I'm so hungry'_ He entered to the Great Hall, sat on the Gryffindor table and started eating his ham and eggs like crazy. He was going to get some cereal when he heard something and stopped dead.

"So, did you kiss her?" – asked a blond haired boy named Thomas.

"I was going to – replied Sebastian looking really happy – but then I thought that maybe it was too soon and I really like this girl Thomas. I mean she's not like the other girls, she's smart, funny and well – he laughed - incredible hot"

"Yeah I know what you mean, she's got pretty hot, and she's got the best legs I've seen mate I mean there were times when I saw her I just wanted to…"

**Ron couldn't stand it. He turned around to face them.**

"You talk dirty about Hermione again and I hex you Thomas" – said Ron looking furious with his wand already in his hand.

"Come on Weasley, I didn't mean to offend..."

"I don't care what you meant you shouldn't go around talking about Hermione's body like that…"

"Shut up Weasley it's me who has to defend her, not you" – snapped Sebastian.

"Oh you shut up SEBASTIAN this is none of your business and by the way what the hell where you saying about wanting to kiss Hermione, I thought I made it clear that if you tried to…"

"Excuse me Ronald but THAT'S none of YOUR business – Hermione had just appeared and apparently had listened to some of the conversation – who the hell do you think you are to talk to my dates and worst give them instructions?".

'_Did she just say hell? She's cursing… Man she's mad'_ "Hermione he and his friend, they were saying – he started blushing – things about you."

"Oh and since when you care about me Ronald…"

"Look Weasley leave her alone"

"Stay out of this Sebastian, I can handle this myself"

"Yes stay out of it SEBASTIAN"

"Oh shut up Ronald, why on earth did you dare to talk to Sebastian without telling me anything and YOU! - sheturned to face Sebastian - WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"

"Well Hermione I didn't think that…"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR STAY OUT OF THIS? … Look Hermione I just didn't want him to think that he could you know, do anything to you – Ron's ears were getting red – I mean you know… didn't want him to…"

"AND WHO NAMED YOU MY GUARDIAN ANGEL!"

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT YOU"

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE I DON'T WANT OR NEED YOUR PROTECTION"

"WELL THAT'S GREAT"

"I KNOW IT'S GREAT, IM THE ONE WHO SAID IT"

"OH THAT'S GREAT"

"OH STOP SAYING IT'S GREAT"

"WHY? I MEAN THIS IS SO FRIKIN' GREAT HERMIONE! I MEAN ITS GREAT TO LET ME WORRY AND ITS GREAT TO YELL AT ME AND TO TELL ME THAT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS – Ron was shaking with fury looking like if he was about to explode – ITS SO GREAT THAT … OH WHAT THE HELL I DON'T NEED THIS. YOU CAN BOTH GO WALKING THE HELL OUT OF HERE TOGETHER AND KISS OR DO WHATEVER YOU WANT"

"Ronald… I didn't mean to…" – she started, with her eyes full of tears.

'_Please don't cry… I can't stand it…' _"I don't care what meant – he lied, looking away from her – she's all yours SEBASTIAN"

"Ron you are so tactless…"

"Shut up I don't want to hear any…." He couldn't finish what he was about to say because of the punch Sebastian gave him straight in the face.

"SEBASTIAN DON'T!" – screamed Hermione. Students from all houses were now looking at them.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER TO SHUT UP AGAIN… YOU SON OF A …" – but Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence because Harry, who had just arrived, pushed him away.

"FIIIIIIIIIGGGHHHHHHHHT!" – screamed an extremely exited 1st year.

"NOOOO NOOO THERES NO FIGHT! STOP IT GUYS… YOURE GONNA GET US ALL IN DETENTION PLS STOP IT…" – but nobody listened to Hermione. Ron was over Sebastian and Harry was hitting Thomas so hard he was now bleeding really badly.

"Hermione what's going…?" HARRY, RONALD! STOP IT RIGHT NOW – Ginny had just arrived to the fight scene. Hermione was crying so loud by the time Professor McGonagall arrived that she first went straight to her but then she realized what was happening. She raised her wand and muttered a spell that made them stop instantly.

"Potter, Weasley, Spinet, Johnson, Granger and Ginevra come with me – They followed her to her office in silence – I don't know what happened in there and I don't want to know what made you cause that muggle dueling performance – Ron glared at Hermione and then at Sebastian who was looking at Thomas who was looking at Harry who was trying to avoid Ginny's furious eyes – All of you are getting detention with Mr. Filch for one month…"

"ONE MONTH? ARE YOU…"

"Shut up Mr. Weasley"

"Yeah shut up Weasley"

"You too Mr. Spinet, as I was saying all of you are getting 1 month of detention with Mr. Filch. You are going to be divided in pairs: Ronald and Hermione, Ginevra and Potter and Sebastian with Thomas. Punishments will be decided by Mr. Filch. You can start tomorrow. You may go now."

They left McGonagall's office and headed to their respective common rooms.

'_Cant believe I've got 1 month of detention for hitting that giant git… I should have gotten a medal or something… and Hermione she's not even looking at me… God Ginny can scream so loud some times…Poor Harry he was just helping me… 1 month! With Filch… He's mental he's going to make me clean the bathrooms with my tongue… and then Hermione as my partner… God… I hope she could just look at me…'_ – Ron thought.

'_Cant believe I've got detention… I've never got detention before… All thanks to my dearest Ronald… He looks so cute when he's angry… I don't understand why I got so mad… He cares about me… He made it clear… But now… He's not even looking at me… God… I'm supposed to spend 1 month with him… and… he hates me…'-_ Hermione was thinking to herself.

They entered the common room and sat near the fire place in silence. Ginny and Harry were still bickering about the fight. Harry was trying to explain to her but Ginny kept interrupting saying things like "AHA… YEAH RIGHT… YOU HAD TO HIT HIM DON'T YOU … BOYS". Ron turned his head to look at Hermione. She was looking at the window, he could see her crying, and he slapped himself mentally for causing her pain. He wanted to apologize but he didn't think of anything intelligent to say. He turned his head to see her again and she was looking at him. He couldn't breathe. She looked so broken, so sad. One day before he was planning to win her heart and now…he had just broken it.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was intense.. but.. It could happen... we all know that ron is very explosive.. being teens... hormones are crazy!... please review! ... **

**By the way I've got onerough review on this chapter... telling me that i dont have Ron in the slightest way... that I didnt read any of the books.. and that it is spelled W E A S L E Y not WEASLY... ok --- for the spelling part MY BAD! Im correcting it dont worry! ... but for the writing and imaginative part... please... I beg u all... dont pay attention to that review, well if you think thats true I cant do anything about it but... come on! everybody has its own way of writing and THIS IS A FANFICTION webpage... so our storys are going to be LIKE WE WANT THEM TO BE... I have 3 other reviews... nice reviews... so if you are reading my story... I hope that u review... helping me... not attacking me... and that u enjoy the fact that in this story Ron is explosive and in love of Hermione and that Hermione is sensitive and that Ginny can scream at Ron and can ask Hermione what the hell does she see in his brother... and... anything else u read in this story... APOLOGIZES... FOR WRITING WEASLY INSTEAD OF W E A S L E Y ... hugs & kisses... babye**


	3. Detention with Filch

Detention with Filch

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards History of Magic. Professor Binns was talking about the elf's revolution and some guy named Horace Glen Nance that fought fiercely to protect his family but all Ron could think about was Hermione and their detention. He wondered what kind of things Filch would make them do.

"Mr. Weasley could you explain the class what I was saying please?" – asked professor Binns looking mad at the obvious fact that Ron wasn't paying any attention to his elaborated explanation.

"Uhhmm – his ears were getting red - well there was this guy named Hortence and…"

"Not Hortence stupid, Horace!" – exclaimed Seamus laughing.

Ron blushed and muttered something like "Just die again…stupid ghost"

He heard Hermionesupressing a laughand turned his head to look at her. She was trying hard not to laugh.

_'He's not that bad... Thick headed but... not bad... besides... I've love him since mmm... since always! ... I justhope that one day I'll have enough courage to tell him what I really feel... To be with him... OUH!... he saw me staring!...'_

'_She wanted to laugh… that's something…'_

After Transfigurations, Charms and Potionsthey were heading straight to the library because Hermione wanted to take out some books before they went to see Filch. None of them had talked about the fight; they were acting really polite, in fact too polite to each other. Before reaching the library Hermione stopped dead; Harry saw it two but Ron was too busy playing with his bag. Malfoy and his gang where approaching.

"Look Goyle if it isn't the boy who lived with his two best friends: The Weasel and the filthy little mud blood" – He said, causing his stupid friends roar with laughter. Ron pointed him with his wand.

"You repeat that again and I'll…"

"Aw so sweet! The Weasley trash standing up for the filthy little mud blood – Hermione ran to stand in the middle of them – you know I would be protecting her too. Keeping an eye on her it's not a bad idea since she's looking hot these days, personally I wouldn't mind getting dirty with a little of…"

"IM WARNING YOU MALFOY"

"Don't listen to him Ronald, he's not worth it." – Hermione pleaded.

"Get lost Malfoy, maybe Ron cant beat hell out of you but I wouldn't mind spending an eternity with Filch for punching your ugly face" – Harry had had enough. Malfoy and his friends walked away laughing and joking.

"Why didn't you let me…aarrgh… I hate him… that bloody coward"

"Come on Ronald, we already won us 1 month in detention… by the way – she said looking at her watch - it's almost 9 o'clock. We better go and find Filch."

"Yeah you're right Hermione, I'm getting Ginny and I'll catch you guys there."

Harry ran to the common room. Leaving them alone.

"You know... That was nice... What you did – Hermione said shyly – I mean I appreciated it, I really did"

'_How couldn't I … I mean … Cant stand him calling you names or worse … having dirty thoughts about you… That bloody bastard…' _"It was nothing… we should get going anyway". – he said blushing with a little smile on his face.

Filch was already waiting for them. Mrs. Norris was by his side, casting furious looks to the boys that were about to receive their punishments.

"Right… Thomas and Sebastian you are cleaning Spane's dungeons without magic, Ginevra and Potter you are helping Madam Pince in the library – they all nodded in silence - and Ronald and Granger you are washing the dishes without magic…"

"WITHOUT MAGIC? WHATS WRON..."

"Shut up Mr. Weasley I don't think you have any right to question my orders unless you want to wash dishes for 2 months" – Filch was smiling.

"Oh forgive him Mr. Filch, he is just confused. We'll do whatever you ask us to do". – said Hermione trying to fix Ron's mistake. Harry and Ginny were trying not to laughwhile Sebastian and Thomas looked really angry.

"Riight… you may go now, come on, get lost, to the kitchens, library and dungeons, NOW!" – Filch demanded, Mrs. Norris always by his side, watching them.

They had been washing dishes for about 3 hours. Playing with the water and having a good laugh. They apparently had forgotten that a day before they had fight really bad.

"You missed a spot Ronald"

"Whaaa? Where?"

"Right … here" – she said, getting really close to him. He looked down at her face and realized they were only a few inches apart.

'_Argh… I could kiss you right now…'_ "'Mione ?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"I hum... I …"

"Yes?"

"You are mm…wetting the floor" _'God… that was close'_

"Oh right – she blushed - Ronald can I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"Why do we fight all the time? I mean we are best friends and I really care about you, I don't like to be mad at you and I certainly don't like when you are mad at me"

"You… You care about me?"

"Of course I do. I mean we are best friends right?"

'_Best friends… Right…' _"Yeah sure, well I think that's why we are always fighting then, because we care about each other"

"Yeah I suppose it's that – she thought for a moment and then she looked at him straight in the eyes. – but then… why did you acted so wild, I mean you looked as if you… - she was blushing harder, now avoiding his eyes – as if you… as if you were jealous."

'_Of course I was jealous… Bloody jealous I could say…' _"Jealous? Huh – his ears were getting red – well honestly? Yes you could say that I was a little jealous – he gave her a warm smile - I couldn't stand the fact that you went on a date with that git and then I heard them talking about you… it just made me aarghh… feel as if I was about to explode." - He finished, he was feeling more confident now, maybe it was the fact that Hermione was looking so pleased with his answer or maybe just that they were all alone… so close to each other. Their eyes locked.

"Ronald I…"

"Shh… don't spoil it 'Mione . We never get to be this quiet... and close" – He said grinning.

"Right" – Hermione was feeling dizzy.

"You look so beautiful" – His voice suddenly sounding so deep and mature.

"I…"

"Shhh 'Mione "

"Don't shush me Ronald" - She whispered, blushing fiercely as she closed her eyes.

'_Got to do it… Got to do it now…'_ he thought as he brought his fingers to her face and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward, and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was the sweetest kiss and it felt as if it had lasted for ever. Finally when they broke apart, Hermione smiled curiously at Ron.

"Maybe – she said blushing – this detention wasn't that bad after all"

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't – he said wrapping his arms around her small waist – promise me we won't fight again 'Mione "

"We won't if you don't bother me."

"I promise you I won't – he said and thought for a little while – but wait, what about SEBASTIAN?"

"Oh you shut up Ron, don't spoil it remember?"

"Yeah" he laughed softly.

"Well Ronald I guess we should get back to our duties"

"Right boss"

* * *

**A/N: Omg! it may seem fast! but hey! it was so cute! i loved this chapter... i made a mistake... submitting the chapter that goes after this one.. hope nobody saw it! ... hugs & kisses! babye**

** I know this chapter was cute... but hey the storyIS NOTover here! I have more romance and fun stuffprepared... thanks for reading! buhbye**


	4. Almost breaking a promise

Almost breaking a promise

Hermione woke up early the next day. She wanted to look good. She couldn't believe she was acting so girly but she though about Ron and couldn't help a smile.

'_God can't believe we actually kissed last night… Where am I supposed to get a stupid lip gloss and some blush… Oh Lavender's magic make up kit great! … Hope she doesn't wake up…Cinnamon… smells good… I'll put a little over here… Good my lips lookJUST great… Now this … THING … over here… and _..._ WOW! … Now I get why Lavender wears this all the time… God I'm being so silly… I wonder if he hasn't changed his mind… maybe, oh no … I don't want to think about it … honestly I would drown him in the lake and hope for the giant squid to eat the hell out of him …Where's the perfume he gave me for Christmas… here it is… vanilla… I love this perfume…and I love Ron… I bet he is till in bed… I'm so hungry….Now im thinking like Ronald…I better get going'_

Hermione went down and found a chair near the fire place. She thought about home work, Christmas approaching, Harry, Hogsmeade and then… Her thoughts landed on a red haired boy with deep blue eyes… and felt the butterflies.

Up in the boy's dormitory Ron was struggling with himself. He didn't want to see Hermione. Now everything was different. Where they a couple now? Where they just dating? Or where they just friends. Thoughts and questions kept running trough his mind and then Harry decided it was time to do something.

"GET UP RONALD! STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL"

"Whaaat? What are you talking about Harry? Me? Acting like a girl? That's just impossible"

"Yeah right… I know this is hard for you Ron…"

"More than you can imagine mate"

"… But come on man… you can't leave Hermione like that… I mean she will go mad… or worse - he teased- … she will run straight to Andr..."

"NEVER! - he jumped off his bed - … She's mine now Harry… - he walked to the door - Come on… We better get going… I've got to meet my GIRL FRIEND – he smiled - that felt good"

"That's the attitude we are looking for my friend... but you dont want to meet her wearing pj's"

When they arrived to the common room they saw that it was empty. Everyone should be having breakfast they thought. They passed the portrait hole and walked straight to the Great Hall and meet Seamus on the way.

"Ron did have you seen Hermione?" – Seamus asked looking kind of nervous.

"No. Why?" – Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Because well – he was starting to blush – she kind of…"

'_Seamus blushing… this cant be good.'_ Why mate?" – Ron was having and odd feeling on his stomach and Harry noticed that his temper was rising because of the red color of his ears.

"She kind of what man" – Harry asked.

"Well she looked nice"

"She's always nice" – Ron snapped._ 'You IDIOT'_

"I know she's always nice Ron but today she looks better – Seamus couldn't see that Ron's fists were now closed – I don't know if it's the hair or the fact that she's wearing make up"

"SHE'S WHAT? HERMIONE IS WEARING MAKE UP?" – asked Harry laughing.

"Ron are you alright?" – Seamus turned to look at him.

"Yeah… Im alright. Here we are. Where is Herm…" Ron was shocked. Hermione was sitting in their usual place but this time there was something different. There were boys from different houses staring at her. She was blushing and giggling. And Ron was furious. He ran trough the tables and sat in front of Hermione and started eating without looking or talking to her.

"Morning Ron – she said sweetly – Ron? Ronald? Earth calling Ronald! Why aren't you talking to me? RONALD ANSWER ME! Ron – she leaned to touch his face and set her chocolate eyes on his sea-like ones – what's wrong with you? Have you changed your mind?"

"ME? It's obvious that is you who changed her mind."

"And why would you say that?"

"Why? Well let me see… I enter here and my first sight is YOU flirting with a bunch of "drooling -like-dogs" boys that are all over you…"

"That's not fair at all Ronald. I wasn't flirting with anyone."

"Yes you were. You wanted to flirt right? That's why you are wearing make up right? That's why you did your hair…."

"I did my hair and – she was blushing – put on some make up because I wanted to look nice for you" - She looked down to her plate.

"Really?"

"Yes Ron. I wanted to look good for YOU! But you are just so mean to me – tears were starting to fall from her eyes – not even now you can say that I look nice, you just have to go and yell at me or stop talking to me and that Ronald, that's something that Im not going to stand."

"You are always beautiful 'Mione – he said wiping the tears of her face - You don't need to change your hair or to wear make up, for me, you are always gorgeous. Im sorry 'Mione . Im sorry for being such a git. I know I promised not to fight anymore. Im sorry."

"It's ok. Im used to it" – She smiled.

"Oh come on that hurt"

"Oh shut it Ron"

"We better get going. Snape's going to kill us if we don't get there on time"

"You are right"

"Im always right 'Mione "

"Yeah Right"

"Ron I was thinking..."

"That Im the most good-looking, strong, cute, handsome quidditch player in the whole wide world?"

"No – she snorted - that Christmas is coming and I saw a paper posted on the common room black board that said that this year we are having a ball - she smiled anxiously - for Christmas and well - she paused - I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Mmm. No"

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Because you are not pretty. I'm already going with Moaning Myrtle. Sorry maybe next time OUCH! What was that for?"

"That was for being such a prat"

They were now heading to Snape's dungeon. Walking down the corridors holding hands, laughing and talking. Now it was official. They were actually a couple. They walked by agroup of girls that looked slightly hurt by the fact that Ronald Weasly the Gryffindor quidditch team player was going out with Miss Know-It-All Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Story goes on and on! ... keep reading and please review! i need those comments to get the story better! ... hugs & kisses! ... I love Hermione in this chapter! acting so girly! Theres a girl just like that ( thekind thatloves lip gloss and perfume haha ) inside of every woman ) **


	5. A date for Christmas

A date for Christmas

Weeks passed and soon Hogwarts grounds were covered with shiny white snow. Hagrid had decorated the school with the usual twelve Christmas trees. Crystal snowflakes were hanging from the enchanted ceiling and various swan shaped Ice sculptures were placed on each table of the Great Hall. Everything was happiness and for a long time in Hogwarts you could feela true Christmas spirit.

Ron and Hermione had been dating for a month and everything had gone very well except for the times they had had their usual fights but this time they were smaller fights that ended or with a hard slapping Hermione or a good kissing session in the common room, library, lake, kitchens, etc.

**FLASHBACK**

_"OH MY GOD RONALD! THATS DISGUSTING!" slaps>_

_ laughs...pushes Hermione against the wall...kisses>_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

One cold day of December Ron woke up with a start. He suddenly remembered that that day was his 1 month anniversary. He looked around as if hoping for a gift to appear magically.

'_Dammit… HERMIONE! I forgot… I knew it! I should have bought it last week… Ohshe is going to kill me … What should I do' _"Harry! Wake up mate! I forgot to buy Hermione's present! Wake up Harry DAMMIT -shakes Harry's bed -HARRY - throws away his blankets -WAKE UP!"

"What's wrong with you…? Damn Ron look at your face" Harry said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with me? Hermione's going to kill me, that's what's wrong with me" Ron said looking rather shocked.

"I see - answered Harry trying not to laugh -Well mate I think it is over. You are dead - laughs at his friend's shocked face - come on I'm just joking. We'll figure something out. Come on lets head up for breakfast, I dont thnink Hermione is going to be waiting for you this early" _'You are so dead Ronald...'_

They went down in to the common room but unfortunately found Hermione waiting for them. Ron looked as if he was in front of a bunch of spiders.

"Morning Ron – she said smiling – Harry"

"Morning" They said

"Ron I am so excited. You can open my gift first, Go on – she said as she handed Ron a bright blue package – open it"

"Uhmm… Hermione"

"Well guys I don't want to interrupt so I better…" Harry started.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you would be already eating breakfast! Come on! I'm starving" said Ginny looking really impatient.

"Right! Going Ginny – he looked at Ron and whispered – Good luck mate" and with that he ran off the common room leaving his best friend to face alone his love life suicide.

"Ron? Aren't you going to open it?"

"Yeah yes of course but Hermione there's something I have to tell you first"

"What is it – she said smiling anxiously – is it a surprise? - she gave 3 little jumps - Oh Ronald I love surprises" she finished looking really exited.

"No it is not a surprise Hermione"

"Then what is it?"

"Its just that I…"

"You forgot our anniversary right?" - she asked... her eyes starting to water

"I'm so sorry Hermione"

"That's so typical of you Ronald! - she said, lookingat the floor -I should have known that you wouldn't change!" She screamed, crying, making Ron feel like he was the worse living thing in the whole world, including Malfoy.

"Come on Hermione, It's just a silly present"

"Oh just a silly present? Well NEWS FLASH! I'm not crying because of a silly present I'm crying because MY BOYFRIEND forgot it was our anniversary or I should say MY EX BOYFRIEND"

"No Hermione wait! Don't go please! HERMIONE WAIT" he grabbed her arm.

"WHAT? - she let go - DONT TOUCH ME! I don't want to be near you! Right now – she stopped, thinking what she was about to say, and then she pronounced the words he had been fearing the most – I HATE YOU! And here, you can have your SILLY PRESENT" she said throwing him the present and storming out of the common room.

Ron couldn't believe what just happened. He grabbed the present and turned around to seat near the fire place. It was a cold Saturday morning; everybody should be outside playing with the snow he though. He ripped the paper and discovered a cute picture frame decorated with sparkling stars and shiny words that read: 'I LOVE YOU RON' and they would change into something like 'HAPPY ANIVERSARY'. Ron felt sick. He was in trouble. He had broken her heart, he knew it.

'_God … This is beautiful… Hermione is so talented… Wonder which spells she used to make the stars shine and the words to appear and disappear… How could I forget…? She's the only thing that really matters… I was so stupid... This fight is so stupid... Why does she have to be so moody sometimes... she hates me … Dammit…'_ Ron was thinking to himself as he felt a lonely tear running down his face. Suddenly he heard someone entering and wiped the tears of his face.

"Ron are you ok?" It was Seamus, he looked worried.

"Yeah sure Seamus, why shouldn't I?" Ron answered nervously

"Well… maybe because I was having breakfast and – he stopped and looked at Ron – mate promise me you won't go mad"

"Just say it; I'm not in the mood"

"Well I saw Hermione crying and well... then that guy... Sebastian... he sort of... came to her and... touched her..."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOUCHED HER?"

"NOOO NOOO RON! God... not that kind of touch... he well... he held her hands... - he continued quicklyas he saw that Ron was about to say something - And yes Ron, I'm sure that he held her hands and that it was NO PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION, I was with Harry, in fact he sent me to check if you were ok"

"But… - he lowered his gaze - I mean… Today it is our anniversary… - said Ron mostly to himself, he felt hot tears run down his face and then looked up at Seamus – I'm killing him man, I really am"

"I'll help you"

"Come on, let's go"

They ran into the Great Hall but they weren't there so they went outside and found them sitting on a bench near the lake.

"YOU… YOU SON OF A…" screamed Ron, his wand raised.

"RONALD! What's your problem!" screamed Hermione frighten at Ron's face.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!TRAITOR – he couldn't breathe, he felt Seamus hand in his back – YOU ARE THE MOST UNFAITHFUL PERSON IVE MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE! NOW ITS ME WHO HATES YOU" _'What? ... mm.. it was him who held her hand RONALD! dont screw this up ... pleas Ronald... say you are sorry for screaming at her ... Fck she's crying!'_

"SHUT UP WEASLY! DON'T SCREAM AT HER – Sebastian turned to see Hermione's crying face -What's wrong Hermione? I thought you said you werent together" he finished.

"OH NOW WE ARE NOT TOGETHER HERMIONE?" Ron answered

"What? NO RON I DIDNT MEAN THAT!" said Hermione trying to release herself from Sebastian hands

Ron turned around and started walking really fast, so fast Seamus was finding it hard to keep up. He bumped in tothat pretty Gryffindor 4th year and without thinking about it he asked her loudly:

"HEY OLGA! LOVELY LIKE ALWAYS YOU ARE - Olga looked at him puzzled -WOULD YOU COME TO THE CHRISTMAS BALL WITH ME?" _' NO NO NO RONALD WHAT ARE YOU DOING... STOP IT RIGHT NOW... SAY YOU WERE DRUNK OR POISONED... SAY SOMETHING... GO BACK TO HERMIONE...'_

"Oh well Ron! That is certainly a surprise"

"WILL YOU?" he knew Hermione was listening.

"Oh but… Aren't you going out with Hermione Granger?"

"Who? Little Miss Perfect? Nah…" _'You are regretting this one... God... WHAT ARE YOU DOING RONALD'_

"Oh well in that case, Ok I'll go with you" she smiled.

"Good – he leaned and kissed her on the cheek – DID I MENTION YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL AT HOGWARTS?"

"No – she laughed – but thank you anyway"

"Well… Let's go for a walk, want to?"

"Sure"

"Man what about me?" asked Seamus

"Oh sorry Seamy, I'll come back later, I've got to take this BEAUTIFUL LADY for a walk"

"Oh right… well see ya" said Seamus.

Ron grabbed Olga's hand really hard as he passed next to Hermione who was crying silently avoiding his striking blue eyes.

'_This is it… I knew it was too good to be true … I'm sorry Hermione … But… It was you who made me do this…'_ Ron thought as he left Hermione crying in Sebastian's arms behind him.

_'Whats wrong with him... Cant believe that happened... I mean... This is just a fight... Tomorrow it will be like it never happened... right?... Gosh Hermione you are crying in Sebastian's arms... you dont even like Sebastian...'_

Hermione released herself from Sebastian's embrace and went running to the girls dormitory, bumping into someone every once in a while... but that... Ron didnt see it...

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you might hate me right now... but this was necessary.. believe me! ITS WORTH IT! ... Ron might be little rough and mm... irrational, but HEY HES RONALD WEASLEY!... and Hermione a little materialistic? NO! I want to make clear that the fight WAS NOT about a SILLY PRESENT... but because she though that Ron.. being Ron.. forgot about a really special date... their anniversary... Srry if theres any grammar mistake... READ AND REVIEW! hugs & kisses... **


	6. The Christmas Ball

The Christmas Ball

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had been going out with Sebastian since the day of the fight. She couldn't stand the mere presence of Ron because every time she saw him, he was snogging the hell out of his new girlfriend or at least Hermione thought that she was. Shepushed those thoughts away and tried to focuss her brain on herself again andwhen she looked ather reflexion, shesmiled, she wanted that day to be special.

'_I don't look bad at all… In fact I look great…'_

"Wow Hermione! – said Lavender in awe – you look H-O-T"

"Thanks! – Shelaughed – I'm going to have a great time tonight. I can feel that"

"Well, looking like that who wouldn't – she winked – you know what I mean"

"Oh Lavender – she giggled – you are so stupid sometimes"

"Well that's me, what are you waiting for honey! I bet Sebastians going mad downstairs!"

"You are right, I'll go down – she walked to the door and then turned to face Lavender – wish me luck."

Ron was waiting forOlga in the common room, sitting near the fire place. The room was full of anxious teens waiting for their respective couples. Girls were wearing a variety of beautiful gowns and boys were dazzled by their looks. Ron was getting bored of looking at the stairs but couldn't help it and looked up one more time.

'_Bloody hell…'_ Between all the people he caught sight of Hermione. She was wearing a long, silk, golden dress that made her look stunning. She had turned her usually bushy hair into smooth, wavy curls and he had to admit it, she looked amazing. She was walking slowly and gracefully. He noticed that other boys were staring at her and hefelt his blood boil at the sight of it.Their eyes locked for a momentand then she walked right by him and without saying a word she was off the common room. Ron felt his heart break again and then he heard someone saying his name in the distance.

"RONALD!" ScreamedOlga between the crowds. She looked beautiful too but to Ron, Hermione's look was incomparable.

"Olga! – he reached for her and took her hand – You look beautiful"

"Thanks – she smiled – you look great too, shall we go now?"

"Ok"

It was as if the ball had waited for him. At the moment he entered the Great Hall, the music began to sound and couples were starting to dance. It was lovely. Everything was white and shiny, cute little snowflakes were hanging and the ice sculptures were there too. The real fairy lights were shinning beautifully and after stading a minute or two in the front door, he grabbed Olga's hand and took her to the table were Harry and Ginny were eating.

"So Olga, right?" – asked Ginny.

"Yup – answered Olga, her mouth full of butter beer – I know you; you are Ginny, Ron's sister – Ginny rolled her eyes – and Harry Potter's girlfriend, its sad that we haven't got a chance to talk, for what Ron tells me, we have a lot in common"

"Oh Really? I don't think so – Ron looked at her, face red of anger and Ginny smiled evilly – my brother doesn't know what he says or what he does, you see, this little hypocrite started going out with you just because…"

"Ginny…" – whispered Harry.

"Just because Hermione, you know Hermione right? That cute witch with the golden dress over there – she pointed with her hand to where Hermione was seated – because Hermione and him got into a fight"

"Excuse me but I don't…" started Olga.

"Ginevra STOP IT"- shouted Ron.

"No - she laughed - I dont want to stop! "

" I SAID STOP IT " - screamed Ron.

"WHY RONALD? WHY SHOULD I STOP IT?" - she stood up

"I SAID STOP IT GOD DAMN IT" - he stood up too

"Don't talk to her like that" - Harry stood up too!

"Stay out of this Harry"

Hermione looked at them from where she was seated. She looked at them and wondered what the hell was going on. They were shouting and Ron was furious, but Ginny was looking rather angry as well, and Harry was now standing up from the table, taking Ginny's hand and walking away with her, heading her way.

"Harry, Ginny what's wrong"- asked Hermione, leaving Sebastian talking alone.

"MY STUPID BROTHER … HE IS SUCH A …"

"Ginny attackedOlga and Ron got really mad, so he started yelling at Ginny and I didn't like that so I got into the fight as well and … well you can imagine the rest" – explained Harry.

"Oh come on you can sit here with us" – said Hermione and Sebastian looked really annoyed.

Then a slow song came along and Hermione recognized it at once, _( ' Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven ' )_she smiled and then she looked at Ron to see if he had recognized it as well. And what she saw broke her heart. He was asking her to dance, he was asking her to dance to their song. She couldn't hide the tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't do this, I can't stand this" she whispered.

"Hermione, what's wrong"- asked Sebastian

"I have to go…"

"But Hermione"

"I have to go, Im sorry Sebastian, you are a really nice person but I can't do this to you anymore… I don't even like you"

Hermione got up and walked right to were Ron was dancing withOlga and making use of all her Gryffindor courage, she slapped Ron and ran away of the great Hall, leaving Ron andOlga speechless. But in his heart, Ron knew what had happened, Ron knew what had made her do that, but he hoped he was wrong; he wanted to see if she had forgotten, but she hadn't.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" exclaimed Olga

"Olga - he paused - I have to go" was the only thing Ron managed to say.

Ron leftOlga alone in the dance floor and went after her, hoping that he wasn't mistaken, hoping that he could find her and he could kiss her lips one more time.

'_I have searched everywhere… EVERYWHERE… God Dammit Hermione where are you… Argh…. Hermione….WHERE… ARE…. YOU… Ok let me see… Gardens…, Hagrid's…, Library… mmm where are you Hermione…'_

Ron found himself walking to the common room and hesitated before…

"Password?"

"Candy Canes"

"Very well…"

The fat lady swung open and Ron climbed the portrait hole to enter the common room. He didn't know what to do, where to go, the common room was empty and he decided to go to his dorm.

He opened the door and ran to his bed. He lay there, thinking, and then he saw it. It was beside the picture frame Hermione gave him, there was a red rose and a piece of parchment. He took it and read it. He couldn't believe his eyes, he read it again and again and 10 more times until he realized he was crying.

* * *

**A/N: HI! Ok...I know this chapter was kind of sad... I wanted to make Hermione look like... Kate Hudson on How to loose a guy in ten days... you know... the beautiful golden dress she wears to the party... anyway... Im not so good with descriptions... I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did... We need to have faith in Ron and in Hermione... we have to think that things 'll get better! Please forgive my spelling or any other grammar mistakes... love u all! hugs & kisses... read and review! ... NEXT CHAPTER IS BASED ON A CLASSIC SCENE OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES... IT'LL BE REALLY REALLY ... MMM... just wait and read! ;) babye **


	7. Hermione's letter

**A/N: Hello guys ) ... well just like I said in my last chapter... this one is based on one classic scene of one of my fav movies... I hope you enjoy it...This chapter is..very very VERYromantic... and sweet... but its sad also... ( ... I HOPE U LIKE THIS ONE!**_

* * *

_

Hermione's letter

_Ronald:_

_Hello… It's me, obviously… I don't even know why I'm writing this stupid letter… You won't even care… I know these things I'm writing will seem stupid… and boring… and that maybe you'll throw this parchment away… But I have to say this... I have to make all these things clear…I can't keep all these feeling bottled up… Can't be mad or sad forever I have to move on… I see you have moved on… Really easy… I must say… Well that's not the point… Well maybe it is… In fact that's the point Ronald… I can't understand what I did wrong… All these days we have been away have been the worst days of my life… even worse than when we couldn't confess our feelings to each other… Even worse… I wrote you a poem… You must be thinking… silly girl she is… but… Well… It's already finished… and well here it goes… I hope you like it… and if you don't… well… it doesn't really matter… anymore… sadly…._

_There are so many things I hate about you Ronald_

_I hate the way you blush so hard,  
and how you always make me mad.  
I hate how you can make me shout,  
and that after all you can still make me laugh. _

I hate all your cute little freckles,  
and that hair of yours, so red and wild.  
I hate how you think I'm just another girl,  
with no feelings you can harm.

I hate it when you call me 'Mione,  
with the deepest voice you can.  
I hate that when you touch me,  
you send chills right down my spine.

I hate that you can be so stupid,  
And big headed and a prat.  
I hate that now I'm here alone,  
while you ask HER to the ball.

I hate that though you are really smart,  
you can't see you break my heart.  
I hate that you know you are my only one,  
and you still will act like that.

I hate that I don't understand,  
why after all this things I won't stop loving you.  
I hate that you won't say you are sorry,  
and this way we are going to stay.

I hate to know I will remember,  
all the sweet things you used to do.  
Our first fight, our first kiss,  
and the first time you held my hand.

_I hate you so much Ronald Weasley,_

_Look at the things you make me write._

_I hate you, I hate you,_

_I hate this stupid piece of parchment because I know I will only make you laugh_

_  
But mostly I hate that we are not together,  
that you are holding someone else.  
I hate how much I love you Ronald,_

_How you can still own my heart  
and maybe that's why I love you Ronald,_

_Maybe it's because you're my heart._

_Yours, _

_Hermione J. Granger_

_I know maybe it's too much … but … well… what can I do? If those are the things I hate about you Ronald..._

"Bloody hell… - was all he could whisper – Hermione I love you too"

"Then – said suddenly a males voice from the door - why don't you tell her, she's in the common room, in her favorite chair near the fire place…"

"Harry I… I'm sorry mate"

"Yeah, I know"

"Umm.. did you see me cry?"

"You are still crying mate…"

"Right…"

"Go for her mate…"

"Ok… Oh my god… I can't Harry"

"Back to that Ron?"

"It's just that – he sighed – I'll go now" – Ron went to his trunk and took a small wooden box and then walked out of the dorm and went down to the common room to find Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW! i hope u like it :$! i know its... like so romantic... and... sad.. but... its sweet! read and review! please reviews keep me goin' **


	8. Under the mistletoe

Under the mistletoe

'_Stupid, that's what you are… you are stupid… why did you write that…I mean... WHYDID YOUWENT AND LEFT ITRIGHT BESIDE HIS BED! ... and the rose... Could you be more stupid?Oh Hermione... Why cant you get it?… He will never come back to you…' _

"He will never come back - she said without realizing she had said it aloud - He doesn't love you… you- she paused, as if thinkingwhat she was going to say -you are the most boring - she stoped walking and felt the tears run slowly trough her face -bossy, annoying…" she whispered.

"Beautiful, sensitive, cute, intelligent, interesting, fun girl I have met and the only one I would like to spend the rest of my life with"

_'OH MY GOD... WHAT ... NOO! HE ... DID HE JUST SAID? OH GOD!'_

She didn't need to turn around… she recognized that voice from the start… She felt his hands on her shoulders and felt his hot breath on her neck… she wished that he would just go away… but then… in her heart… she didn't want that… She felt his soft kisses on her neck and then… heard him whisper.

"Im so sorry 'Mione … I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Thank you so much…"

"Go away please"

"What? No"

"Ron…"

"No"

"But I…" - he slowly turned her around to see her face, she was crying, she had her eyes strongly shut, as if she was scared to see what was waiting in front of her.

"Hermione please don't cry" his voice breaking.

"Ronald I – she opened her eyes, and saw him crying too – why are YOU crying?"

"Im so sorry 'Mione … I didn't want to hurt you, I swear I didnt… I ..."

"What?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Look I..."

"Please Hermione, please... I beg you... please... I want to be with you the rest of my life... I..."

"You what Ron?"

"I Love you"

"I love you too... but you hurt me Ron"

"Im sorry Hermione... I really am... Please be with me again"

She smiled - "I'll always be with you Ronald"

He smiled weakly and took her hand and kissed it. It was Hermione's turn to smile then she looked up at the ceiling.

"Look Ron - she said wiping the tears from his eyes - … we are under the mistletoe"

"Oh… - he blushed – I… well… mmm…"

"You are blushing" – she giggled.

"And you hate it…"

"I love it"

"You do?"

"Yes I love it"

"Oh…" – he blushed and looked at the floor.

"Ronald – she whispered closing the space between them – I don't want to fight anymore… It hurts really bad and…"

And he kissed her… and when he did it… all her fears were left behind, all her paingot erased, and she felt that she was happy again and he felt the same way. When they broke apart they smiled and they looked at each others eyes… afraid of how much they loved each other. Afraid of what could happen tomorrow or in the next 5 minutes.

"Hermione I've got something for you" – said Ron breaking the silence between them.

"What is it?" – She asked curiously

"Look – he reached for the wooden box in his pocket – Im sorry for not giving you a present on our anniversary…"

"Oh Ron you don't have to do this, please, forget that" - she said pushing the box away.

"No… Hermione it's just that I didn't forgot… I hadn't finished the ... blushes> coughs> the payment plan so I couldn't have the present that day…"

"Oh… - she blushed - I'm sorry… I didn't know… I would never - she lowered her gaze - I'm sorry Ron"

"Don't be – he lifted her face and then he opened the wooden box – _'NOW OR NEVER... YOU CAN DO IT ... YOU LOVE HER ... SAY IT... NOW_' - I love you"

"Oh my god – she whispered, inside there was asilver ring with a3 little pinkdiamondsthat shined beautifully – it's beautiful… I cant accept it"

_'WHAT?' _"Yes you can... I bought it for you... Hermione please accept it"

_'ITS BEAUTIFUL! AND ITS PINK! OH MY! OH MERLIN!' _"I... Ron... I love it"

"It's a promise ring -he started explaining - it means that if you accept it, you are promising me that we will be together, you know – he blushed – get married one day and – he blushed harder – have a family and be happy for ever"

"I love it Ronald – he put it on her finger and she smiled – Does this mean - she thought for a moment - that we are engaged?"

"Mmm… Its something like that, Its like when you said Yes, when you said that you wanted to be with me not as friend but you know as a couple, well you promised me to stay true to me you know?"

"Yes, I get it"

"Well... then... its the same... but now I give you this"

"I love you"

"I love you too 'Mione"

"Oh Ronald" – she hugged him.

"Hermione is it true that you hate my freckles?"

"Oh don't be stupid! I don't hate your freckles or the way you blush… I love them… I love you just the way you are"

"I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWW SO CUTE! sniff sniff ... PLEAS PEOPLE! I DEMAND REVIEWS! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... IF YOU THINK IT WOULD BE GOOD TO CONTINUE ... OR WELL.. ANYTHING! JUST READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE U ALL! I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CUTE CHAPTER... LOTS OF FLUFF RIGHT? WELL... I LOVE RON AND HERMIONE! AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO ... BE HAPPY )**


	9. Heaven on earth

**Oh my God! Im so sorry... I swear I didnt forget you guys... I just... I was like SUPER BUSY with school... My sister had her baby... I went on a trip for 2 weeks... exams... etc etc etc ... HERES MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY... I know some of you wanted me to continue it ... but I think... This is a good end for this story... I hope you like it ... well... READ AND REVIEW! love you guys**

* * *

Heaven on earth

"Cant you get enough of it Ronald?" – asked a woman's voice behind his back.

Ron laughed and turned around to find and found a young woman with long, wavy, brown hair. She was wearing a yellow dress that made her skin look tanned and beautiful.

'_She gets more beautiful with every damn day' _"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, it makes remember how beautiful you were when we were younger"

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful anymore?" – She asked dramatically.

"Come one 'Mione – he smiled, as he walked slowly to her – You know that you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world"

"Yeah I knew that – she smiled – but I still don't know why you go and watch our memories without me, you know the pensive is for BOTH of us"

Ron muttered something that sounded like "sorry".

"Its okay honey – she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips – what were you seeing this time?"

"How we ended up together – he kissed her, but then he remembered something – I took one of your bottles though – he blushed – and I saw a little bit of you and Sebastian"

"Ronald Weasley – she laughed – can't believe you still need to see that I didn't feel anything for that guy to feel happy – she rolled her eyes – I loved you since the first time I saw your dirty nose on the Hogwarts express" She finished teasingly.

"You are not letting that go right?"

"How am I – she laughed – It was the blessed they I met you – she kissed him, and he smiled – Come on, let see something else – she started humming as she took a look at the bottles on a wooden box – What about our wedding day?"

"Fine, but can we please watch after that what you though when you knew you were pregnant?"

"Oh my God Ronald! – She blushed – when are you letting that go?"

"I just love the part of you pinching your arm"

"I though I was dreaming – she said shyly – It was too beautiful"

"I know – he gave her a warm smile – Is Cady asleep?"

"Yes, she is asleep – she smiled and softly touched his husband's cheek – I love you Ronald, I have always loved you and I will always will"

'_God I love you'_ "I love you too 'Mione – he sighed – I loved you since I saw you but I was too dumb to realize it – Hermione smiled – I loved you when you accepted being my girlfriend, I loved you when you said yes in our wedding day – he kissed her – and I love you more than anything in the world for giving me a beautiful daughter and you precious time"

"I love you Ron – silent tears were falling from her eyes – You are so good to me"

"Your wrong 'Mione, you are the one that's too good to me"

They eyes locked and they kissed with the same love that had been with them their whole life, since they met, 'till now.

"Mommy I'm thirsty– said a little girl with wavy, read hair. She had her face covered with freckles and beautiful brown eyes that she was rubbing lazily – Daddy – she jumped and ran to hug her father – I missed you, when did you arrived home?"

"Just a few hours ago princess – Ron lifted his daughter – I love you Cady, Your mommy and I love you very much – he kissed her forehead – You knew that right?"

"Yes daddy – she smiled – I love both of you very much too"

'_Oh bloody hell, I must be the luckiest man in the world… This is just heaven on earth' _Ron though, as he hugged the two girls of his life.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Cute right? ... I loved this ending ... Srry if theres any grammar mistake... Hope you like it... I desided ending this fic... Because I want to try on a James and Lily fic... I love that couple also... I hope you enjoyed these story... Thanks a lot for the ones that reviewed me ... and I'll wait for your reviews ... love ya all!**

**babye hugs&kissed**


End file.
